


2016

by bklue18



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklue18/pseuds/bklue18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2016 is the year of 'finally's.<br/>Leonardo finally got the girl he loves to marry him, and he's finally gotten the long-awaited Oscar.</p>
<p>(An additional story to an upcoming series: A Moment In Time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2016

She leaned against the door frame as she looked at her fiance nervously undoing and re-doing his bow-tie in front of the mirror. After what seemed like the tenth time he was unhappy with the bow, she hurriedly walked over to him.

As soon as her hands touched his, he stopped and looked at her. "You look stunning."

She smiled as she adjusted his bow-tie. "And you look like you're going to be late if you keep fussing over this."

"It just doesn't look right." He said.

She straightened his bow-tie and ran her fingers down his suit lapel before placing her hands on his chest. "Everything just doesn't look right to you now because you're nervous."

"I'm not." He said.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Alright, then we should mess up that hair a little to give you a more edgy look."

Just as she was about to reach for his head, he held onto her hand. "Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous."

She gave him a soft smile as she put her left hand against his right cheek. "You have nothing to be nervous about. You're Leonardo DiCaprio. A wonderful actor and the most deserving of an Oscar. You're going to win."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you, Jasmine."

She smiled and continued to help Leonardo with his suit, just as a knock sounded on their bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Leonardo said.

"Mr DiCaprio, your ride has arrived."

"Thanks Harvey. We'll be down soon."

Leonardo looked at Jasmine, taking in the stunning visual that is his soon-to-be wife before him. She was dressed in a flowing green sleeveless gown that was simple yet elegant. This was going to be the first time they stepped onto the red carpet together as an engaged couple. He had proposed to her the night of the Golden Globes; which led to a media frenzy as every media outlet rushed to get the scoop on the newly-engaged couple. But, that was a story for another day.

She picked up her black clutch that was sitting on the bed and looked casually at Leonardo, who still had his eyes on her.

"You could take a picture," She said. "I'm pretty sure it will last longer."

Leonardo smiled. "I don't need a picture. I've got it registered in my brain already."

Jasmine smiled as she felt her cheeks redden a little. Sure, she was engaged to this dashing guy she's known all her life, but there were always times where he never failed to make her feel like a school girl again.

He put his hand out for her. "Shall we?"

* * *

It really is an understatement when celebrities say the lights don't bother them. At an event like the Oscars, it's very hard for even the seasoned actors to not get bothered by the endless cameras flashing, capturing their every move.

Jasmine particularly hated getting out of the car at big events like these. Leonardo always made sure to keep a tight grip on her hand but she always believed that one day, she would just make a fool of the both of them by tripping on her dress and landing on Leonardo.

To say she dreaded this exact moment of the Oscars, was her putting it lightly. She practically hated it.

As the limousine they were in slowly pulled up to the entrance of the Dolby Theater, Jasmine couldn't help but unconsciously squeeze Leonardo's hand. He turned to look at her and smiled seeing her 'doomsday' face.

He lightly squeezed her hand. "Hey. We're going to get out of this limo in one piece."

She swallowed in an attempt to digest her fear. "How do you know? What if today was the day I finally trip and fall, pulling you down with me?"

He chuckled. "Because I'm a lot stronger than you. I'll be standing firmly upright, even if you do trip."

She shook her head slightly. "That's still not encouraging."

They finally pulled up to the entrance, and as they waited for the person assigned to open their car door, Jasmine felt like she was about to have a full-on panic attack.

"Crap." She said. "Look at all the people and cameras!"

Leonardo merely turned to her to give her a peck on the lips. "I've got you."

As soon as he said those words, she felt her fear start to recede. The door to their limousine opened and he gave her a smile before getting out first. He did a little wave to some of the fans gathered and helped Jasmine out.

She had been concentrating so much on not falling that she hadn't even realized she got out of the limo successfully.

"Told you you'll be fine."

She looked at Leonardo, who smiled at her before gesturing at the limo that just left. She smiled as he held her hand reassuringly while they moved towards the sea of cameras and reporters.

* * *

"You look lovely, Jasmine!"

She smiled shyly. "Thanks Kate. Although I have a feeling I'd probably be on the worst dressed list for nobodies."

Kate shook her head. "Nonsense! You're not a nobody. You're the future Mrs Leo DiCaprio."

She stood close to Jasmine. "Between you and me, you're quite frankly the best thing that has ever happened to him. I'm so glad he decided to have his head screwed on straight."

Jasmine merely smiled as she sipped the glass of iced lemon water she got at the reception. After the whirlwind of flashing lights and seemingly endless amount of interviews, both she and Leonardo made it into the safety of the theater before he got pulled away to mingle with some other actors. His long-time friend and fellow actress, Kate, took it upon herself to make sure Jasmine had some company while he was away.

Kate looked at Jasmine. "You feeling alright, sweetheart?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yup. I'm just a little overwhelmed with the number of people here.. It's more than the Golden Globes!"

"Well, it is the Oscars." Kate said. "But you'll get used to it."

Just then, the two of them heard what seemed like a bell chime twice.

"Alright, the show's about to start." Kate said. "Are you going to be okay if I leave you here on your own for 2 minutes? I believe Leo's coming back soon."

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

As Kate stood up, Jasmine did the same and gave her a hug. "Good luck!"

Kate returned the hug. "You too. I have a feeling it's finally his year."

They broke the hug and Kate gave her a smile along with a small squeeze of the hand before heading towards her seat. Jasmine had just sat back down when she felt a touch on her back as someone sat down next to her.

"Everything alright?"

She turned to see Leonardo looking at her and she smiled. "Yes, everything's alright."

She watched as Leonardo nodded, trying his best to remain nonchalant about the impending announcement of the night.

Jasmine reached over for his hand and held it. "No matter what happens from here on out, you'll always be my best actor."

Leonardo smiled and leaned in to kiss the side of her head as he relaxed a little, letting a bit of the anxiousness leave him just as the show began.

* * *

As Julianne Moore took the stage, Jasmine felt her hands start to get a little sweaty.

This was it. The moment they've all been waiting for.

She had told Leonardo not to worry but here she was getting anxious like she was the one awaiting for her name to be called. Still holding Leonardo's hand in her anxious state, Jasmine had no idea that she was squeezing his hand tightly.

He turned a little to her, which distracted her a little as she turned to look at him. Realizing her death grip on his hand, she quickly loosened her grasp. "Sorry."

Leonardo merely smiled as he kissed the back of her hand. "Relax."

Jasmine gave him an apologetic smile as Julianne had progressed to opening the envelope.

"And the Oscar for best actor goes to..."

Julianne smiled. "Leonardo DiCaprio!"

He turned to Jasmine, who smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "Told you you're going to win."

Leonardo grinned and kissed her again before getting up. She stood up beside him and hugged him before he headed up toward the stage.

As he finally had his hand wrapped around the Oscar, Jasmine couldn't help but beam with pride. It had been a long time coming for Leonardo to get his well-deserved award, and she couldn't have been more honored to be next to him when he won.

"... And I wouldn't take this night for granted."

She clapped as loudly as she could after Leonardo's speech and as he walked backstage, he winked at her and she smiled.

At that same moment, she felt someone touch her arm. She turned to her left to see one of the staffers with a headset on.

"Hi, Miss Jasmine?" She said. "Mr DiCaprio would like for you to join him in the press room."

"Oh, okay." Jasmine said.

She got up and made her quick getaway with the staffer, as they walked towards the designated press room.

Jasmine stood by the door as she watched Leonardo take the stage, holding his Oscar in one hand while answering questions from the press.

After everything they've been through, it had eventually led them to this moment. A moment in time where they were in each other's company on a historic event of their lives.

If someone had told her 19 years ago, that she was going to end up with that handsome Hollywood teenager from next door, she would have told them to go jump off a cliff. But, she would never have expected things to turn out the way they did.

Fate always had a funny way of making humans the fool when they least expect it.

And, boy was she glad she had been one of these lucky fools.


End file.
